The New Team Prime
by techna96
Summary: It's the year 2030, the world has changed. A new team prime has risen, human's code named after members of a fallen Bot or Con. They fight with the few remaning autobots and decepticons to defeat a alien race known as The Conclusion.
1. Chapter 1: We're not on duty

**Authors' note: This is just a creative idea I had. It's kinda a combination of Halo with Prime. Well, maybe a little more.**

* * *

It's the year 2030, the world has changed. The war between Autobots and Decepticons is long gone. Not because there are few left on Earth, but because years ago a new world started. An alien race known as The Conclusion invaded; Attacking Autobots and humans. The Autobots and Decepticons joined forces to help protect their adopted world, but many have perished. With the help of Agent William Fowler, the Autobots and Decepticons started a new team Prime. The best solders, code named after a fallen Autobot or Decepticon, and that is where we begin.

* * *

Annie Lynx sat in the back of a jeep; she was the only solider in the car besides the two up front. She was nervous, but she was ready to do whatever it took to save her species.

When she got the call to join Team Prime, she was shocked. She couldn't believe it. She sat in the back wondering what it would be like. But before she even had time to dream, the jeep was driving thru a vortex of green. Annie hated ground bridges. They always made her bones jitter. This was only her fifth time in one.

"We're here, good luck kid." The driver said.

"Thanks, I think I'm gonna need it." She answered

She opened the back door and jumped out. She was shocked at what she saw, there were solders everywhere. She knew not all of them were part of the main team, but she was still surprised to see so many. There was also many different jets, helicopters, cars, and motorcycles. Annie loved motorcycles. She walked up to one. It was beauty. It wasn't human design though. It was black, and made so the rider had to lie almost completely down to ride; the tires where the same size, bulky and made to handle almost any environment.

"Little hard to take in, isn't it?" A female voice said, shocking Annie.

Annie turned around and saw the owner of the voice. She was covered in green armor, with black tint; it was pretty big to be a girl's armor, it made her look like a guy. Her helmet was smoother though, not as bulky, it covered not only her head, but her face as well; the visor was silver. On her back Annie could see she had a mace attached to her weapon holster.

"You could say that." Annie said.

The armored girl laughed. "I take it your Annie Lynx."

"Yes ma'am."

"No need to do that, we're the same age, don't make me feel old. My name is Agent Bulkhead" She took off her helmet. Her face was smooth, she had brown eyes. You could tell she was Japanese. Her hair was cut short and spiky; it was black with pink tips on top.

"But we're not on duty, so you can call me Miko.

* * *

"Not all the solders here are on Team Prime. The real team is small. Each one of us is code named after a fallen Autobot or Decepticon." Miko and Annie were walking in the inside of the base. Miko was giving her the jest of the things, she had her helmet off.

"Why?" Annie asked.

"It makes our families safe, as well for some entertainment. You won't get yours right away. Probable have to wait until our first mission is done to receive it."

"How do you choose it?"

"The original members of the team do, based on your skills and or personality. I got mine because Bulkhead was my partner before he." Miko stopped.

"It's ok I understand."

"Anyway, here we have the control room of the whole base."

Annie was shocked. The place had multiple floors; many people were working on computers like she never saw. But what got her eye the most was the Robot working at a large screen on the left side of the floor she was on (The 2nd).

"Come on, I'll introduce you." Miko saw her curiosity. She wasn't surprised.

Annie and Miko climbed up on the cat walk that was next to him. They where head to head with him now. He was tall, black and purple. He had no face. His legs were long, his arms looked as though there where the same size.

"Annie Soundwave, Soundwave Annie. She's our newest recruit."

"Um, hi" Soundwave nodded a hello. She had heard stories about him. Soundwave never talked, before the war, he was head of the Decepticon. She noticed on his arm, he wore a shield on his arm like Miko's. The left half of it was an Autobot, the right a Decepticon.

"Soundwave is not big on chit-chat" Miko stated.

"Yea, I picked that up."

"Soundwave, have you picked up anything on the Conclusion's latest weapon shipment." Annie looked around; walking on the cat walk was a man in a yellow jumpsuit with black strips. He wore glasses over his brown eyes. He had brown hair tied in a small ponytail. His hair on the side of it was shaved.

Soundwave just shook his head.

"Hey Raf, meet our newest team mate. Annie Lynx"

"Oh, hello, nice to see you finally made it. I'm very glad to have someone like you join our team. I am Agent Bumblebee, but off duty, you can call me Raf."

"Raf here is the one who found you file and recommended you to our leader." Raf blushed.

"Glad he did to, about time we had another girl on the team." Coming up behind Raf was a man in full amour. It was less bulky then Miko's. It was red and blue. His helmet was pretty much the same as Miko's. He had a assault rifle on his back.

"I'm the leader of Team Prime, Rodimus Prime. I'm not as rude when it comes to names as most leaders are. Like I'm sure Miko and Raf told you, you can call me by my first name." The team's leader took off his helmet. He had dark hair; his bangs covered his dark eyes. "Call me Jack."

* * *

**Authors note: So what do you think so far, this is the second Fan fic I'm working on. I have a big imagination. If you are confused on Raf's hair style, it's like Sokka's from Avatar. I had Jack be Rodimus, because nobody could replace Optimus. Plus, Rodimus came after Optimus. I'll talk more about that later. Action is coming. IF YOU HAVE A SUGGESTION FOR THE STORY, LET ME KNOW.**


	2. Chapter 2: Getting set

**A little short, sorry.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Jack looked over Annie, she was different than Miko. She had shoulder length hair; it was completely white, she had half of it up to keep it out of her face. She was a slight smaller than Miko. When he read the file Raf gave him, he was impressed. Annie was expert in knifes, and close range weapons. She passed every single obstacle course in basic training, setting a new record on everyone. But the file also had habit of sneaking off in battle. She would disappear in the middle of the fight, and somehow sneak behind the enemy and attack them. When he read this, he was a little worried. If she did well in battle, the original teammates would pick a name that he never wanted to be taken; he was worried about being outvoted.

Jack was broken out of thought, when Soundwave smashed his fist on the table. The alarms on the computer went off.

"Raf, what is it?" Jack asked.

"Soundwave located the Conclusion's weapon shipment."

"Alright, Miko take Annie to Knockout and Wheeljack and get her prepped to go. Meet us at the Seekers flight deck. Hurry"

Miko nodded as she ran to the steps and slid down them. Annie jumped over the barrier and followed Miko.

When Annie made it up to Miko, she slowed down. If she went at her normal speed she would be ahead."Who's Knockout and Wheeljack?"

"Weapons and medical specialists." They turned a corner."Doc Knock isn't the best when it comes to fixing people. But he is great when it comes to designing our personal amour." She said as she placed her helmet on.

"Are they Humans or 'bots?" But she got her answer when they ran into a room full of weapons and tools. One sat, sharpening a sword, while the other stood examining a datapad. They were both 'bots. The one sitting was white, with hints of red and green. He had small scars on his lips. While the other was smaller, almost completely red, with small gold detailing.

"Hey Doc Knock, we got a new one for ya." The red mech looked down.

"Hmm, smaller than I expected."

"Yea, yea whatever. We got to get her ready quick. Soundwave and Bee located a Conclusion weapon shipment." Miko said the magic words. Knockout turned to a giant computer; Wheeljack got up and left the room. Knockout pushed a button and a small pod came out of the wall. Annie stared at it.

"Well what are you waiting for? Get in!" Knockout said.

Annie nervously got into the pod. It closed. She saw out of the glass Miko taking off her helmet."Ok Annie, this is going to hurt a little the first time. But you're going to try to relax." Annie nodded. The glass turned black. She couldn't see anything. She tried to breathe and relax. She heard a whistle gears turning. All of a sudden something poked her right arm, then her left, her right and left legs, then her chest. She could feel her heart rate increase. It stung like hundreds of shots at once. She felt something attach to her body, her arms and legs felt a little heavier, as well as her chest.

"Annie, close your eyes." She heard Knockout say. She closed her eyes, all of a sudden a bright purple and red light shined, she could still see hints of it with her eyelids closed. With the light came a nice cold breeze. Taking away the soreness. Her body didn't feel heavy anymore. The pod opened.

_"Annie? Annie can you hear me?" _ Annie snapped her eyes open, her ears were ringing. Her vision cleared and she could see Miko's face in hers. She got out of the pod, she felt a little dizzy.

"Well that was interesting." She said, Miko just smiled.

"Well, Linx. What do you think?" Knockout asked.

Annie looked at her body. She wore black armor, it was way less bulky than Miko's or Jack's. It felt just like normal cloths.

"Of course it's not that flashy sadly. But it will increase your strength and speed. After you care given a name, it will be customized to match your skills. Example, Bulkhead's amour increases her strength far more than anyone else's."

"Yea, yea. We don't have time to chit chat Knockout." Wheeljack said walking carrying case. "Come here kid, time pick out some new toys." Annie grinned as she walked. "Now I heard that you like knifes." Wheel jack pulled out a belt that held two knifes on each side, as well as two tomahawks. He tossed it to her. She buckled it around her waist. It attached to the amour fast, and became part of the suit. Annie opened her eyes in shock.

"Now what about guns?" Miko asked. Wheeljack grinned; he took out two small pistols. He tossed them to Annie, she checked them out. They felt right in her hand. She put them in her side weapon holster.

"Uh, isn't those a little light?" Miko asked.

"That's the point, I invented them. They may be small, but they pack a punch. Made them a few years ago. Nobody would use them, 'because they were too small.' Pss, some people worry too much about looks." Knockout rolled his eyes." Here take this, just in case." Wheeljack tossed Annie an assault rifle. Then she went to a stand against the wall filled with ammo. She grabbed a couple weird looking clips, she raised an eyebrow.

"Energon bullets, try to save them in case of an emergency." Miko said. Annie shrugged, and started to collect ammo and a couple grenades.

"Alright, now get going. Oh, scrap. Almost forgot." Knockout tossed Annie a helmet. It was small and sleek, with a larger visor then Miko's.

* * *

"Where's Raf?" Annie asked.

"Bumblebee only joins us if it involves Intel." Jack said. Annie picked up that it was time to call them by code names.

They all took their seats. "Alright everyone buckle up. We're flying out of out here."


End file.
